Handing Over
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: "It's because of THAT day, right?" The strawberry top tried to control his anger at her words. "Hinata, I told you once before, didn't I? It's none of your fucking bussiness!" The girl stared at his back intensely. "Ichigo, you can't run away from the accident nor can you save everyone. You're human, aren't you?" But, was he really? Human? He just didn't know anymore.
1. Arrival

**Handing Over**

Prologue:

The sun was shining on the pavement and cold morning breeze was giving shivers to the few people that were on the streets. Students from all around were walking to the same place. School.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiigooooooooooo!" A voice could be heard through the corridors and the walls were trembling. A certain tall and handsome orange head draw out a heavy sigh from his lips before closing his eyes in annoyance and stepping to his left. A thump was heard before Ichigo kept walking, leaving a brunette crying his name on the floor.

This was a normal morning on Karakura High. Students were laughing and telling jokes between them, some were half asleep and some were sleeping on the floor. The sky was clear and blue, the birds were singing while flying around the trees.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a student of this school, a junior to be precise. That morning he was quiet, not because he was mad nor sad but because he felt something weird on the atmosphere.

"Yo" A voice behind the orange head draw him out of his though and he smiles his first smile of the morning.

"Yo, Chad" The tanned and brown head boy nod as a greeting.

"Kurosaki- kun, Sado- kun, good morning" Spoke a sweet voice and both boy turned to meet the beautiful and kind face of Inoue Orihime.

"Morning, Inoue" Answered Ichigo while the taller mad just nodded again. Orihime gave them a big smile before looking behind them.

"Good Morning, Ishida-kun!" The raven haired boy smiled kindly at Orihime and said his 'Good mornings' to Chad and Ichigo. The four of them started talking about a lot of thing while walking to class when a deafening scream rumbled across the sky.

Four very serious and hard faces faced the blue mantel that was now turning grey before nodding to each other and running out of school.

This was such a peaceful and normal morning

For now

* * *

 **Arrival**

The house smelled of syrup and juice. Humming was heard in the air and the atmosphere got lighter by the second.

"Hina- chan, ¿what is that smell?" A young voice asked while rubbing her eyes and walking down the stairs.

"I'm making pancakes, Hanabi-chan" The younger girl sat at one of the chairs that were on the counter in front of the kitchen and smiled to her sister.

Hyuuga Hinata , fifteen years old, was happy. She was starting her Ni-ban* year at Konoha High today. Some time ago, the Hokage decided that they should still be studying while doing their shinobi duties and she didn't mind at all. It was good going to school and keep learning, that way they had something to do all the time.

Giving some breakfast to her ten years old sister and taking some to herself, she started eating while looking at her bag that was near the door. She was so excited and she just couldn't hide it.

Almost choking on the last pieces of her breakfast, she drank her juice completely, said good bye to Hanabi and flew out of the main house.

)

Hinata was skipping to Konoha high thinking about the new things that they would teach, the new (and old) people they would meet. It was something totally new and she liked new things. Then, a voice called from her back interrupting her thoughts.

"Hinata!" She turned around and her smiled grew wider once she saw who it was. Her best friend.

"Kiba-kun" She walked to him and hug him "What are you doing here? Is so far from your clan compound"

"Actually I came to get you" He said looking at the ground embarrassed and with his hand touching his cheek. Hinata giggled and hug him again.

"Let's go to school, Kiba-kun" The boy nodded and started walking with her while talking of a lot of thing that only those two would talk about. It was 7:02 in the morning and, according to what the read, they wouldn't be taking their first class for a while so classes started, for now, at 8:30 in the morning.

Whispers and murmurs could be heard from the people that were around them

"Have you heard? There's a rumor in-"

"Oh, have you heard what they're saying on the streets?"

"Some peopl-"

"-ccident, some kids"

"Hey, you heard? There's a rumor abou-"

"-ful, some got injured and the rest are obligated to g-"

"Don't say that!, those kids must have some trauma after what they went through!"

"Yes, the Hokage is tal-"

Both of them decided to ignore the suck 'rumors' and kept walking till they arrived to the school.

Hinata looked at Kiba and grip his hand and the boy did the same. This was so exciting! They laugh thanks their nervousness and looked at the doors of their, once again, school. It was bigger now, they reconstructed the academy because now more people would be going. It looked so different but so welcoming at the same time.

Breathing in and out, they entered the school together.

Now at 7:26 in the morning, there were few people that they had expected to be. But, at least, they were nice and Hinata thanked for that.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama"

"Kiba!, How nice to see you!"

"Hinata-san, you look nice"

"Morning guys"

"hmp"

They were greeted once they entered some, people they knew and some that they didn't but at this moment, they didn't care, they were happy. And, while walking around, they found two of their friends.

"Tenten, Lee, good morning "Said Kiba to both of them once they saw them.

"Good morning, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun" Both guys smiled at them, hug them and started a conversation. Five minutes later, Shino, Chouji and Sai appeared and joined the conversation that they were having. They were talking about how their morning was and how they liked or not being at school and about a lot of other things. Hinata put a hand over lips, laughing when she saw a blur from far away. It was difficult at first trying to see who it was but after a few second, she recognized it.

"Kurotsuchi-san!" Hinata called out loud waving a hand and her group of friends stopped talking to look over. The girl from far away, Kurotsuchi, look up and smiled at them, they did the same while calling her. She ran to them and jumped to hug Kiba.

"I missed you guys but, oh, so much" She said while laughing which was what made them laugh before doing a very tight and suffocating group hug.

"Where's Deidara?" Chouji asked after the group hug and before chewing another scrap of something in his mouth. The girl sighed and turned around to look behind her.

"Probably crawling his way to here, he didn't want to wake up this morning so we'll be seeing him like at mid first period or sometime around that." All them sighed and others just giggled because they knew how his friend was so this wasn't new behavior from his part.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice was heard behind them and their heads turned just before growling at the people that were standing before them.

"Good Morning, Karin-san" Answered Hinata before bowing kindly to the girl. The red head scoffed very loudly and then looked at her two friends. "Did you saw that Suigetsu?" The white haired boy nodded and crossed his arms while smiling. "And you, Juugo?"

"I did" He simply said. Karin laughed and pushed Hinata making her stumble a little.

"Yeah, I did too. Some scum thinks she can greet us normally, doesn't she?" The Hyuuga winced when Karin pushed her again making her fall to the ground this time. Kiba jumped in front of her and pushed Karin.

"Fuck off!" He growled at her and extended an arm to Hinata which she took gladly.

Suigetsu and Karin laughed, too loudly while Juugo just grinned.

"Fuck you mutt, you can't order ME around" She spat at him. Kiba was about to answer to that but a hand landed on the shoulder of Karin.

"What's the matter?" A cold and hollow like voice asked just above a whisper but everyone heard and it sent shivers to their spines. The girl swallows with difficulty before turning to the owner of that ice cold and frightening voice.

"S-s-sasori-s-sama" stuttered Karin before swallowing again and then laughing nervously. "N-nothing's the matter, just clearing the way" Sasori looked over slowly at the group and then at the three from his own.

"If it's done, let's go"

"Hai" Answered the three of them and then walked away behind their leader without even glancing or glaring at the group.

At that time, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kurotsuchi and Kiba decided to corner Hinata with questions about how was she feeling and if she was hurt. Shino was happy to just look around for anyone that wanted to do the same as Karin and the guys and, although it didn't seem so, Sai was in guard for the same as Shino.

Hinata smiled and stood up, still holding Kiba's arm, and said that she was okay, that they didn't had to worry. Even though they didn't believe her, they let the matter drop and head out to their classroom.

Once there, the teacher, Madara-sensei, presented himself as the History teacher and started the class without anything else to say.

As previously stated, Deidara was seen entering the school at like nine in the morning and when the group heard, they all laughed, even Shino and Sai!

)

10:50 in the morning, Hinata and her group was outside of school eating lunch and laughing about something Deidara said.

"You are so lazy, Dei-chan" Deidara grimace at the nickname that Tenten gave him. She loves to tease him. Everyone laugh again at his expression when a teacher got out of school and started walking to the group.

"Is that-?"

"Minato-sensei" Answered Lee and all of them gasped and straighten their bodies.

The blond stopped in front of them and smiled a warm smile.

"Hey there, is your food good? " still shocked, they just nodded waiting for a reprimand. "Well, I just came here to say that classes are being suspended for today. Hokage-sama will be calling some of you later and she'll explain the matter completely" they all nodded again and Minato smiled, said that they could already go and entered the school again.

Kiba looked at Tenten who then looked at Sai who looked at the entrance of the school.

"Our first day and we are already out" said Shino in his quiet voice, and then they looked at each other and started laughing and screaming

"Yeah! "

"Woohoo!"

"Party Night! "

High fives flew in the air to hit each other hands. The group of friends smiled and stood up to celebrate this un forgetful day.

But, did they know how correct they were?

* * *

"But really, who could have wanted to go to school at times like these? The missions are enough"

The smell of meat was prevalent on the air just as it was sweat and a heavy atmosphere, so heavy that it was hard to breathe. But, even though it was too much for some people, a certain group of high school students didn't seem to care. They were laughing joyfully and eating way too much for their premature bodies at the BBQ close the Akimichi Clan Compound.

"I like the idea" Deidara, who was the one who didn't like school, looked at Hinata horrified when she talked but she wasn't embarrassed, she just smiled at him. "Deidara-kun, you need to be less lazy and then you'll taste the fun of it"

The blond snorted and looked at the side "fun, yeah, sure" He said, completely annoyed and the group laugh again.

But the fun of this group of friends did not come very far because of the presence of certain people that interrupted their "Party Night" despite that still was 3:47 in the afternoon.

"I thought I smelled thrash but I was hopeful that it was just from outside" Kurotsuchi observed them from head to toes without batting an eyelid and then she roared at the boy in a low voice.

"Mind your own business, Hidan. And besides, you smell your own 'scent'."

The guy growled at her words and started to create a fist on her left hand.

"Lookie here, baby doll, if I'm not mistaken, your little and pathetic group are the only ones who smell awful today" Kurotsuchi just grinned and placed her elbow on the table and by doing that, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Oh my, Hidan, if I'M not mistaken, that sounded like you have a crush on me. If I didn't knew better, I would believe it"

The silver head got flustered and both of his hands transformed into fists but the group laughs in front of him and his friend, like they didn't matter.

"What a drag" The voice of Shikamaru could be heard behind Hidan and they turned "You look pathetic right now, shake it off. He was just teasing, you should know better that get mad by a kindergarten boy teasing you" This time, Kurotsuchi was the one who blushed.

"I'm a girl! You fucking pineapple!"

"Whatever didn't saw the difference then, can't see the difference now" She got more red and stood up to reply but an ANBU appeared in front of them. They stopped mid-way at what they were doing to look at the masked man.

"Lady Hokage requires the presence of Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Sai. You shall be on her office at once" After saying those words, he vanished into thin air. An awkward silence lay between all of them until Shikamaru started walking out of the BBQ. He was followed by Hinata, Tenten and Sai while Hidan scoffed and went to fill in Naruto.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited for a response. Hinata, Tenten and Sai were behind him. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, for now.

"Enter" A female voice called from inside the office and the four teenagers walked past the door. "Oh, it's you guys. Thank you for coming, I have a mission for all of you and... Where's Naruto?" Tsunade observed the group and noticed that a certain loud blond wasn't with the rest.

Shikamaru sighed "Hidan went to tell him, he'll be shouting his way down to here in a few minutes, don't worry." Tsunade rubbed her forehead and accepted the explanation.

"You called us here, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata spoke from behind Shikamaru and the Hokage looked up.

"Yes I did, Hinata. As I was saying, I have a mission for the fiv- four of you and Naruto" She looked at the side and gave a look to the ANBU that was standing quietly on a corner, he bowed to her and vanished. "An accident happened to a high school called Karakura High, the building was completely destroyed, no one knows how. The thing is, the students of the school are being sent to different cities and schools so they can continue the education. Is so happened that we are one of those schools. We are receiving five at the moment, all of them will be taking the Ni-ban class, and each one of you will give them a roof until the can return to their hometown. Are you all clear?"

"Hai, Lady Hokage" Simply stated the fiv- four of them without giving a reaction but that didn't meant that they weren't thinking of one.

The door chose that moment to be opened and through it entered the ANBU from before and five odd looking kids. Or at least one of them was.

They were three boys and two girls.

First, there was this girl that was really short. She had raven colored hair that went to her neck and black eyes with a hint of indigo in them. Her skin was as white as milk but with a very gentle tanned.

Then there was the other girl. She wasn't short nor tall, did she have an average stature. She was really beautiful and had kind features on her face. Her hair was orange and it fell to her mid-back. At the sides of her head there were two pins in form of flowers that were icy blue. Another feature that was VEEEERY noticeable was her chest; it was extremely large but not inadequate.

One of the guys had raven- bluish hair and glasses. His eyes were the same as his hair and had a stoic face.

Then there was this very tall and muscular man that was very, very tanned. He had brown hair and one side was covering his left eye which, apparently, was brown too.

And finally, an average- tall, orange head boy who was very handsome. He brought a blush to Hinata's face. But, something was wrong with him. His facial expression was very dark and gloom, he seem out of place here.

"You can come to me if you want any information, now I'll introduce them. This one is Kuchiki Rukia" Tsunade pointed to the short, raven haired girl "The other girl is Inoue Orihime" The girl smiled kindly to them "This boy here is Ishida Uryu and the other one is Yasutora Sado" She pointed first to the nerd looking guy and the to the very tall one. "And finally, this one is Kurosaki Ichigo"

The nodded to every one of them and then the shinobi introduced themselves. After that and a little talking, Tsunade catches their attention once again.

"Now, here is how it goes. Kuchiki Rukia will be staying with Sai. Ishida-kun with Shikamaru. Inoue Orihime will go with Tenten and Kurosaki Ichigo will be under the same roof as Hinata. You all understand?" She asked again to the shinobi and they answered with a 'Hai, Lady Tsunade'

She nodded and dismissed them. Each one with their rightful partner but when they were about to leave a shout was heard on the whole tower and probably the whole village. They all recognized Naruto's voice and they look with pity at Sado, who didn't understood.

)

"We're here" Hinata said cheerfully while taking off her shoes and leaving them right after getting past the door. She turned around her and was greeted by a very gloom faced orange head boy.

He left his shoes on the entrance and walked in after the girl. His things had already been delivered to the main house.

Hinata tried again and looked at her house.

"This is the main house of the Hyuuga clan compound; you are welcomed to come in and make yourself at home." The boy had his hand inside the pockets of his jeans, his gaze staring the wooden floor. "I can show you to your room if you want"

He didn't said anything so the Hyuuga smiled and walked up the stairs

"This is second floor of the main house. Here, at the left, there's a bathroom. Those other three doors by the side are guest rooms, Hanabi's room and another guest room. There, at the end on the hallway, is my father's room. Hyuuga Hiashi. Now, on the right, at the end there are two guest rooms, in the middle, that's a library/cafe. You can go and relax there, it also has a balcony. Then, at his side is my room, then you're room and in front there's another bathroom"

Still no reaction from the boy. Hinata sigh before slipping her smile on her face once again.

"You must be tired; you can go to your room now. I won't keep you here much longer, your things were delivered here earlier so you don't have to worry about that. If you need anything, just knock on my door and I'll answer. "

The boy waited till she stopped talking before going to his designed room. Hinata stare intensely at his door and a worry expression took over her beautiful and porcelain face.

)

Something woke her up. She looked at the clock and it said '11:45 pm' in red.

'What the h-' though the Hyuuga when she heard noises coming from her neighboring room. It sounded like painful sobbing or gasping for air. Distressed, Hinata activated her Byagukan, almost instantly her breath hitched when she saw Ichigo holding his throat and rolling frantically on the bed.

He was, indeed, gasping for air while some wheezing and sobbing noises escaped his lips. Tears started to fall down from his eyes to his cheeks and that made him more anxious. He grip on the sheets and pull on them, hard , but then he started punching the bed.

Hinata felt like she was intruding his privacy so she decided to release her kekkei genkai and continue sleeping. The thing is, before she deactivated it, she swear she read on his lips 'save them'

)

The chirping of birds was heard in the morning sky and the gentle and radiant sun caressed the milky and soft cheek of Hyuuga Hinata.

She opened her eyes, stretched her body. After a few second, an image came to her mind.

'Save them' she remembered. It wasn't a dream. Save who?

The girl stared at the wall that separated their rooms. After that, she got out of her bedroom and walked to one of the bathrooms that were on that floor.

 **-Time Skip-**

She finished dressing and she smiled at the mirror who smiled back at her. Pleased, she grabs the handle of her door and opened it. To her surprise, Ichigo was awake, dressed and heading down the stairs. Until he saw her, that's it.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun" The orange haired boy looked at her.

"Mornin', emm..." Hinata giggled and walked forward to him extending her right hand.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you" Ichigo nodded and took her hand.

"Good mornin', Hinata" The girl blushed a little when he didn't use any honorifics but she let the matter drop.

"I'm guessing you'll be coming to school today, am I wrong?" She created a conversation while heading downstairs.

"Yeah, don't have anything more to do anyways" Hinata nodded her head and went to the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast; you can sit there on the counter or in the living room. School starts at 8:30 and right now is 6:48 so we can eat without worrying. "

Ichigo sat on the counter which made Hinata smiled. She thought for a moment what to make for breakfast, then, after she had something in mind, Hinata grabbed the entire ingredients and went to work.

)

"I hope you enjoy this Kurosaki-kun" A plate with waffles and eggs on the side was put in front of Ichigo. He gave her very flat thanks and started to eat.

Someone knocked on the door and the first thing Hinata did was stare at the clock.

"7:15" She whispered "Who is it?" She said aloud after walking more close to the door but an answer wasnt given since she knew the person who was outside of her house.

"Good morning Hinata, you ready?"

"Kiba-kun! Good morning" The hugged each other for a few second and then they separated. "Not yet, we're having breakfast, do you want some?"

"Nah, I already ate, thanks though" He entered and closed the door behind him. What a surprise was that the 'we' that Hinata mention wasnt her and Hanabi nor her and Hiashi. "And who the hell is this?" He asked bluntly while pointing his finger to Ichigo who stopped mid-bite to stare at the boy.

Hinata punched his arm and gave him a disapproving look.

"That was rude, Kiba-kun!"

"But- " The Hyuuga stared at him.

"Don't make me use the byakugan" Kiba stare at the floor, defeated and talked again.

"I'm sorry" Hinata smiled and grab her best friend's arm.

"Well, Kiba-kun, he is Kurosaki Ichigo, he'll be staying with me for a while. Lady's Hokage orders." The mouth of the dog boy made an 'o'

"So that was your mission" The girl nodded and then went to kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"Sit anywhere you want, Kiba-kun" After sitting herself in front of Ichigo. "And, Kurosaki-kun, I already made a smoothie to drink when we leave, I hope it wasnt a bother"

For the first time, the boy gave her a light smile.

"Not at all, thank you, Hinata" She smiled back, very happy. That was progress.

"I want a smoothie!" Yelled Kiba from the living room.

"No! You were rude to Kurosaki-kun, no smoothie for you today!" The boy pouted and sat down again. Ichigo and Hinata finished eating left the dished to clean later.

"I'll go upstairs to grab my backpack" Stated Ichigo and Hinata nodded. She prepared the smoothies and left some breakfast for Hanabi and her father.

Three glasses were in the table when Ichigo came down. He smiled faintly again and took one glass, Hinata took the other two and went to door not before telling Kiba that they were leaving so he could go with them. She gave Kiba one glass and his eyes sparkle for a second before throwing himself at her for that.

"I hope you like pumpkin" Was all she said and they started walking to the school.

 **-Time Skip-**

At 7:40, they were in the school searching for the others. After walking around for five minutes, they found Tenten, Shino, Sai and Lee sitting on a corner with another two people. They waved at Hinata and Kiba and they waved back. Walking to them, Hinata brought Ichigo too. Anyways, he didn't complain.

"Good morning, Shino-kun, Sai-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun and if I remember well, you two are Kuchiki-san and Orihime-san. Good morning" They smiled at her and greeted Ichigo, apparently they were close friends.

"Hinata, did you heard?"

"No, what is it Tenten-chan?" But when Tenten was about to open her to answer, someone yelled down the hall.

"Yo! I'm sorry I'm late but I found these two hiding so they didn't have to come to school" Kurotsuchi had both of her hand on the neck of Deidara and Chouji, whose faces demonstrated pain. The group laughs and kept at it when the girl dropped on the floor in front of them. She sat down besides Lee and look at the new three faces.

"And who the hell are they?" Asked bluntly. Hinata sighed and Kiba laughed. Ichigo had an irk mad on his forehead.

"They're Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue and Kurosaki Ichigo. The mission that Lady Tsunade gave us yesterday" Kurotsuchi's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.

"Well, hello. My name is Kurotsuchi; these two idiots are Akimichi Chouji and Deidara who, unfortunately, is my baby brother." Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime nodded.

"This here is Rock Lee and that weird guy with the hoodie is Aburame Shino" The boy stared at Tenten when she called him weird but the girl ignored it. "Welcome"

Orihime said thanks while Rukia and Ichigo just nodded again.

"Anyways, have you guys heard? The sand siblings are coming to the school" Kiba, who was drinking from his smoothie, choked. Hinata patted his back but looked horrified at Kurotsuchi who gave the news.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you Hinata. I heard it in my way here. They're coming between this week and the other. I already feel shivers in my spine" They all nodded while the three that were new didn't understand what was this all about.

"I can't even ima-" Lee began but cut off by another voice

"Oh, the plague, I'm afraid that one of this days I'll be sick for this trash of a group" Kurotsuchi glared at Ino who smirked back. This time, she was with her whole group, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hidan, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. The only one who wasnt here was their leader, Sasori. "You should leave before someone dies from the mere sight of you"

"I'm sorry Ino, are you talking to a mirror? Because the only plague I see here is you and your insignificant group of scum" Ino frowned at the words that Kurotsuchi said.

"She dared talked back! Oh Kami, I think my ears might bleed"

"Um, I-ino- san, I think you should leave. " Her head snapped when the words left Hinata's mouth.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I don't understand pathetic. Neji, can you translate. I heard that you had to deal with this piece of uselessness." Neji scoffed

"You're been too sweet. She didn't need to be born, she is a disgrace, a pathetic little whine baby who doesn't even know how to beat someone from 'The Branch' "He spat at her. Hinata looked down embarrassed. Ichigo and the others noticed how Hinata reacted and how her friends didn't want to say anything for the sake of her.

"You're Neji, right?" Ichigo stood up and Neji noticed for the first time the new faces.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the guy who'll beat your ass if you don't disappear right this instant" Neji growled and stood face to face with Ichigo.

"You insolent child! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Ichigo smiled

"I already told you, but since I'm new and I don't want to cause trouble, I'll do something very mild. Don't worry, you won't be hurt. Physically, that is"

Neji was about to reply but Ichigo grab the back of the boy's neck to pull him forward and lock their lips together. Gasps were heard and people that weren't involved stopped to watch and whisper. Ichigo then pull back and look at the ground.

"I told you I don't like you Neji, we're both boys, why did you do that!?" Neji's face was priceless and more gasps were heard.

"Did Neji...?"

"He did! I saw it"

"Oh my, I never thought that a Hyuuga would do that"

"And that boy is new, to do something like that to him. How awful"

"His family won't like this"

People were talking and Ichigo smirked. Neji growled at him

"Let's go" He told his group and they walked away. Second later Kurotsuchi started laughing.

"For the sake of Kami! Wow Ichigo, how was it?" The boy spit on the floor.

"Awful, can someone pass me my smoothie? There's jerk taste on my mouth and I don't like it" They all laugh with the exception of Shino and Sai who were just smirking, Orihime who was blushing and Hinata who was smiling kindly at him.

"T-thank you, you didn't have to do that" She said shyly. Ichigo stopped drinking from his smoothie to look at Hinata.

"I couldn't let him treat you that way. Even less when it seems that he is your family. "

"I feel like scum. We didn't say anything to stop him Hinata, I'm sorry" Kiba talked. Hinata smiled and lace her fingers with his.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun, I'm not mad." Deidara took that moment to talk.

"Guys, 8:20" Was all he said and all it took for them to stand up.

"Come on, let's go to class" They started walking to their classroom but then Hinata turned around to see that Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime were in the same spot. She smiled and walked to them.

"Let's go" Her arms were extended to them and she laugh faintly for the shocked expressions on their faces. "We go together" Hinata took their hand and ran a little to catch up with her group.

They kept walking and talking till they reached the classrooms. Nobody noticed the blushed and happy faces that the 'Newbies' had on their faces through all the way.

After all, they hadn't expected to be accepted so soon.

* * *

 **I am so sorry. I'm here publishing abother story when I haven't finished the other ones. But hey, Atleast I'll have more for you.**

 **First chapter, hope you like it. I don't know how it is. You can message me, commment and/or follow. You can talk to me, give me ideas and tell me if you liked it or not and why.**

 **So, I'll leave it for your entertainment.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-Chuito-**


	2. Surprise Party

**Surprise Party**

Eleven days ago some new people came to Konoha due to an accident that happened in their hometown

 _"Kurosaki- kun, Sado- kun, good morning" Spoke a sweet voice and both boy turned to meet the beautiful and kind face of Inoue Orihime._

They met all of their friends that day and were having a normal morning, but then

 _The four of them started talking about a lot of thing while walking to class when a deafening scream rumbled across the sky. Four very serious and hard faces faced the blue mantel that was now turning grey before nodding to each other and running out of school._

Only five people living in Konoha at the moment knew what happened that day, but none of them wanted to talk about it. The thing is, the people that were close to those five knew. They knew that what happened to Karakura High wasn't just a simple accident. They wanted to know the truth.

What happened that day?

* * *

A knock echoed in the room for a few second before a beautiful and fragile looking girl walked to the door and pull it wide open.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's the matt-" A hand was shoved to her mouth while a heavy and muscular body pushed her inside the room, closing the door with his foot.

Hinata was completely shocked, this was totally unexpected. But, being the shinobi that she is, she wasn't gonna let this mas attacked, even less in her home. Taking control of her body and chakra, she activated the Byakugan and punched him on the chest making him hit the wall. She took a fighting stance and glared at him through her dojutsu.

"Who are you?" Her voice was raw and deep. The boy slid to the floor groaning and holding his stomach. "Why are you here?" She tried again. He opened his eyes and a shocked expression crawl her way to his face when he saw her. Blue chakra started coming out of her hand and taking the shape of lions.

The hyuuga positioned her in another battle stance. A horrified expression took the place of the shock one in the boy's face.

"W-wait, Hinata *cough* I'm Ichigo, I swear" The boy cough again but with a little blood this time. The Hyuuga studied him for a moment before releasing her byakugan.

"I-ichigo?" She asked quietly and the boy nodded "OH KAMI! I'm so sorry!" She ran to him and threw herself at his side "I was scared, forgive me"

Ichigo laughed quietly till his laugher turned to coughs with blood, again.

"S' okay, you were pro *cough* tecting yourself. It's me who should apologize *cough cough*" Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"I need to take you to a hospital, that was too much for you. You're not a shinobi after all"

"Sh-shino...bi?"

"Shh, don't talk" Placing him on her arm, she rushed out of the compound and ran to the hospital.

 **-Time skip-**

Ichigo heard distant voices. After that he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"Shit" He groaned trying to sit on the bed. "Where am I?"

"What? Hinata, you attacked a villager!" Someone shouted from outside the door. Was he on a hospital? What happened?

"I thought he was an enemy. Sorry" The sweet voice of Hinata was heard.

"Gentle fist, jeez and then you were going to use gentle step twin lion fist? For Kami, Hinata, don't use your byakugan for such mundane reasons. If you really were attacked on the main house, you know how to use normal taijutsu. Leave your dojutusu for more serious matters"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

What was this all about? The door then was opened and a worry looking Hinata stepped inside. Her face changed when she saw him awake and sitting.

"Kurosaki-kun! How are you feeling?" He groaned again and looked at his chest.

"Like I was stabbed on the chest, but the pain is fading" Hinata looked at him apologetic.

"That was my fault, I'm sorry" Images came to his mind.

"Now I remember. Your eyes, they changed and your hands, they were leaking a weird substance. What was that?"

Hinata looked at him confused. He didn't know? How come?

"Umm, well. What you saw was my ability. My eyes, which was my Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan. They allow the user to have a 360ºfield of vision. I used it at that moment to see your chakra network and pushed some chakra points. That's why your chest hurts some much, I close one of your chakra ways. For you to understand, it was like compressing one of your veins till the flow of blood couldn't pass through there anymore. That's why it hurts and the reason you are here in the hospital. I am so sorry Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo blinked and nodded slowly.

"I think I get it. But, what was that light or sustance or whatever coming out of your hands? And you said I am not a Shinobi?" Hinata sigh. How could he be so clueless when he was sent here?

"That substance, as you call it, was my chakra. Chakra is like energy that is in every one of our bodies. Some people have more chakra than others. And, if you didn't know, I am a shinobi. Almost everyone in Konoha is shinobi. Kiba, Tenten, Lee, all of them. The Hokage, the teachers, the students, the headmaster. All shinobi except for a villager, like you. The five nations were created by shinobi's and are being directed by shinobi. I was surprise that you didn't know this. "

The boy was looking at her totally surprise. He actually didn't know. He felt like an idiot. He was surrounded by them. Hell, this village was a shinobi one and he was, at this moment, in a shinobi country. How couldn't he know? Damn!

"I..."He swallows. "I didn't know, I am sorry. I feel like an actual idiot. Forgive me" Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry, you're new after all. If you want to understand more, you can come to the shinobi class. For the Ni-ban class, is on Thursdays. But at night. Are you up for it?" Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Hinata laugh again for his enthusiasm but then, she remembered. The reason why she defended herself.

"Kurosaki-kun, why did you push inside the room yesterday?" She asked this while looking at the ground. Ichigo blushed and looked at the window.

"Um, sorry for that. I just wanted to ask you for help.

"Help?" She stared at him, confused. Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Inoue, her birthday is the third of September and I wanted to do something. Will you help me?" Hinata was surprised by this. She didn't know. Smiling, she nodded frantically.

"Awesome!"

)

Later that day, Hinata was storming through the streets of Konoha searching things for the party that she was gonna make. Ichigo couldn't be here helping here because he needed to rest in the hospital, so instead, he told her some things that Orihime really liked and that way she didn't have to searched blinded.

She asked Kiba if he could help and, obviously, he said yes. His task was to search decorations. She was searching for things to cook. Rukia said that she would like to make a card, like a birthday card. Ishida said that he would just give her a handmade present. Sado didn't said anything, but he was probably gonna do something too.

While she was only searching for sweets to bake and cook, Chouji and Lee were looking for real food to have. Deidara and Sai wanted to make another type of decorations and Shino, Kurotsuchi and Tenten. Well, who knows?

After finding everything that she wanted to find, Hinata walked happily to her house. Surprisingly, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kurotsuchi, Sai, Deidara, Rukia, Sado and Ishida were in the house. Her Father and Hanabi were there too. They were laughing, talking, working and doing some other stuff. They didn't notice when she entered.

"Uh, I-I'm home!" Hinata called after leaving her shoes at the entrance. The big group looked at her and smiled. Within a second, they threw themselves at her asking questions, showing her things, telling her stuff ect. They all were really excited for this. She was too which was the reason why she starting laughing.

)

 _"Kurosaki-kun!" That was Inoue, I know it's her. I need to help her._

 _"Ichigo don't go, it can be a trap" I grit my teeth and punched him in the face._

 _"You think I don't fucking know that?! Fuck, I know it's a trap but Inoue, she-" I trailed off and looked at the ground. "Uryu, that was Inoue's voice, she's with Tatsuki and Keigo. I cannot leave them. I will not leave them!" Damn Uryu! You must know that I need to help them, they're my friends. They are your friends too! Fuck!_

 _I ran inside the school. It was totally destroyed. Three hollows were coming this way but they weren't a big deal, not when Inoue needed my help. I took my zampakutou and was about to kill them when the wall by my side exploded. I blacked out for a few seconds._

 _I saw pieces of a scene in front of me. A menos grande threw more ceros to the school making it fall apart some more. The smell of blood was thick in the air, just as it was the dirt and debris. I coughed. My arm was stuck under some part of cement and metal. It hurt like hell. Screams. There were a lot of screams too. He tried to get out, pushing harder and harder but his arm was still stuck and the piece of metal found its way inside his skin._

 _He screamed. But he couldn't think of himself, Inoue. She screamed for him. Trying again, he noticed that the more he pushed, the more the piece of metal would penetrate him. Then a person appeared in front of him. Who was it? He didn't know but he was hopeful that the person would help him. Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened. The person got close to him and then he threw something like a brick at his throat. Ichigo choked and felt how that thing caused a great amount of damage to his neck and, obviously, throat._

 _"Inoue, Tatsuki, Kei-" He wasn't conscious after that._

Ichigo woke up hyperventilating. The sheets were covered in sweats and his throat was hella dry. His face was wet. When he brought his finger to his cheek Ichigo noticed that those were tears. He was crying.

Punching the bed, he cursed.

"Fuck!" He said while thinking of his dream. He couldn't help them. Inoue called for him and he never made it. Now Tatsuki and Keigo were in the hospital, it was his fault. More tears fell down from his eyes. "Shit" He covered his eyes with his arm and kept crying. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't save them. He didn't save them. His friends. His family. And he never made it to them.

He touched his neck and he still could feel the brick that was thrown at him. He still felt the blood crawl her way to his throat and mouth, leaving him without air. He could hear his flesh been ripped open. His heart losing the beat.

Ichigo would never forget that day; it was too painful to forget.

After a while, he calmed himself and looked at the hour. 4:12 am. Tomorrow was Inoue's birthday, he couldn't miss it. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.

)

Hinata woke up that morning at 5:58 am. A smiled appeared on her face. She was so excited for the next day and it wasn't even her birthday.

Jumping out of bed, she took a towel and ran to the bathroom. After cleansing her body and mouth, she got out and went to knock on Ichigo's door to tell him that he was next but she stopped. He was at the hospital, because of her. Sighing, she put her hand against her body and walked to her room to get dressed.

 **_Time Skip_**

Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha with a bowl on her hand and a backpack on her back. It was 6:30 am and she decided to go to the hospital to see Ichigo. It was her fault, after all, that he was stuck there.

Humming, she entered the doors of the clinic and walked directly to his room. Knocking three times, she said aloud 'Coming in', opened the door and entered.

Ichigo was shirtless in front of the window, towel in his head. He had baggy pants and no shoes. The boy turned around and nodded at her as a form of greeting.

"Mornin' " He said. Hinata was completely flushed until she noticed something that wasn't there before.

"Kurosaki-kun, what happened to your neck?" Ichigo took that moment to panic and cover his throat with the towel.

"Nothing" He answered, too quickly. Hinata walked to him, left the things at the bed and grip his hand. Putting chakra on her hand, she was able to move his arm to look at his neck. Ichigo wince but Hinata didn't let go.

"What happened?" She asked again while looking at his neck. He had a very vivid, raw, big and deep red scar on his neck. It looked painful. Really painful.

"Nothing" He said again but with a sorrow like voice. The Hyuuga looked at him and touched his cheek. He was hiding something and maybe it had to do with the reason why he was here.

"Ichigo" She said above a whisper while looking directly at his eyes. "You don't have to bear it alone" The boy looked back at her and smiled before placing his hand on top of the one that she had on his cheek. He laughs really quietly.

"You know, this is the second time you call me by my name and without honorifics" Hinata blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Don't be ashamed, I like it. When you say it like that I feel like we're closer than before. Like you really trust me. Thank you"

The girl raised her head to observe his eyes. They were shining and his lips had a beautiful and gentle smile on them. Still flustered, Hinata smiled back and was about to reply when a voice behind them talked.

"I can always go back" In a second, they flew to different parts of the room, very separate from each other. There, standing in front of the door and with a very wide smile on her face, was Tsunade. And, unfortunately, at her side was Sakura. "It seems like you're better Ichigo, you can go whenever you want" The boy's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yeah, I see no probl-... What's that on your neck?" Tsunade walked to him very quickly and observed his scar. "When did this happen?" Ichigo groaned and stepped away.

"August 9" Tsunade stared at him.

"That was the day of the accident. Why didn't I saw this before?"

"I used make up to cover it up" The Hokage narrowed her eyes and he groaned again. "I don't really care, can I go? I was fine a minute ago, I'm fine now" He walked to the bed and put on his shirt.

After grabbing all of his things, he looked at Hinata. "Shall we go?"

The girl blushed and looked at him, nervous.

"Y-yeah, let's go" She took the things that she left on the bed earlier and walked out of the room with Ichigo at her side.

)

Hinata winced when the boy threw the door of the house instead of closing it quietly. He kicked his shoes off and screamed. Ichigo cursed and went to hit a wall till he seem to remember something.

'This wasn't his house'

Sighing, he turned on his feet to look at Hinata, who seem really scared and worried.

"Gomen, I lost it" The Hyuuga blinked a few times before nodding.

"N-no worries. Why are you so work up?" The orange top growl.

"None of your fucking business!" He barked out at her. Hinata winced again and stepped back, her gaze searching the ground for judgment. When he saw that, guilt made his heart ache. "N-no, gomen, I didn't meant it like that. I'm sorry Hinata"

She was actually shaking and holding the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. Her back was glue to the wall and both of her hand was on her chest. Ichigo mentally scolded himself, cause; it was his fault that she was like this. This kind, beautiful, humble and awesome girl was looking at him right now with fear and sadness. He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know if to move any part of his body at all.

"K-k-kuros-saki-" He eyes widened when a pair of strong and firm arms covered her upper body. She started shaking again and his hold became stronger. The tears that she was holding back made a decision on their own and rolled down her cheeks and to the shirt of Ichigo.

"Don't ever forgive for putting that expression on your face. Don't you dare to forgive me for what I just did to you!" He whispered in her ear and the salty water from her eyes keeps flooding out. Her knees were feeling really weak but she couldn't control when gravity put her body on the ground.

Ichigo never let go of her during the next fifteen minutes till she fell asleep on his arms.

)

She felt tired, very tired. Her body was screaming from pain, her eyes and head hurting too. What hour was it? Where was she?

She felt a weight on the left side of her body and finally she decided to open her eyes. Blinking to see more clearly, she freaked out when she recognized a certain orange head sleeping at her side.

The boy stirred up a little before waking up. The first thing he took notice of was her figure and he smiled.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" He said while yawning. The girl moved her head up and down.

"Y-yes, thank you. My head hurts a little, though." Ichigo sat down next to her.

"I'll make you some tea if you want"

"That would be very much appreciated" The Kurosaki boy smiled again and nodded before stepping out of the bed and walking to the kitchen. Hinata toched her head and looked at the clock.

"10:37?! B-but, how?" Trying to stand up from the bed, she fell on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Groaning, the girl felt as her headache grew more intense. "Ouch" Hinata tried to stand again but her body felt heavy and she started seeing spots.

Few minutes later, Hinata could stand up and walk, slowly, to the kitchen. In there was Ichigo pouring hot boiled water into a cup.

"So you decided to get out of the room. Here ya' go" He slip the cup in front of her face and started pouring his own. "Ya' feeling any better" The Hyuuga simply shook her head and sipped her tea.

"W-" She cleared her throat "Why are we here? It's almost lunch at the school." The boy looked at her.

"You fell asleep and didn't want to wake up. I'm sorry" She smiled at him and stared his neck.

"I can see your scar, why didn't you put make up on it?" Ichigo brush gently his finger on his scar before looking at his cup of tea.

"No need in this house. I'll probably put on some tomorrow morning"

In the mind of the girl a little voice was cheering. He felt comfortable enough to not use make up in the house. That was even more progress than before.

She finished her mint tea and went to clean her china while thinking.

"Hey, since we are obviously not going to school for the day, wanna help me decorate a little for the party?" Hinata asked the boy who just finished his tea and stood up to let it in the sink.

"Yeah, sure. I felt bad the other day 'cuz I couldn't do anything to help. "Smiling widely, she took his arm and dragged him to their dinning where the party would be held the day after.

 **-Time Skip-**

Today's the day. A lot of people were excited. They were shaking and grinning, some were even stumbling along their way.

Tuesday, September 3

Orihime Inoue's birthday was today.

When Hinata came down from the stairs, Ichigo was already eating his breakfast and left some for her in the counter. She smiled, greeted him good morning and started eating. Not long after, Kiba knocked on the door and the three of them left the house to go to school.

Ichigo had a little box in his hands. The mini paper decorations on the box were pink and blue with little stars and bunnies all over. Kiba had a birthday bag with red tissue paper. Hinata stare and the plate of cookies that she had on her hands.

 _'I hope she likes it'_ The Hyuga thought.

They met everyone else in the school and all of them seem to have some kind and weirds kind of presents for the obvious birthday girl.

The last ones to arrive were Tenten and Orihime who was shining from head to toes.

"Good morning everyone! I made cake, do you want some?" That was Orihime talking right before showing them the cake that she made. It was funny, actually, the birthday girl making cake for them.

"'Course Inoue that would be marvelous" The petite girl smiled brightly and opened the box where her homemade cake was.

"Everyone, dig in!" Orihime sounded so delighted also, the colossal smile never faltered from her divine face.

"I brought cookies for you, Orihime-san" When Inoue heard the words coming out of Hinata's mouth, the girl burst out with flowing joy. After almost suffocating the Hyuga in a hug, she offered them cookies and not long after, they went to their classes. Everyone that was part of their group was sending glances to the others as a way of saying that they were excited for the party that afternoon.

)

"No" the brunette started laughing "You should say that you are, how was it? **'Jubilant'** "Kiba laugh again "For real that is the first time in my life that I hear that word."

"That must be thanks to your ineptness" A voice hissed quietly behind the boy. Kiba, with Hinata, Kurotsuchi and Ishida Uryu (the others were already walking to the next classroom) turned around to look straight forward at Nara Shikamaru.

"What?" the puzzlement was clear in Kiba's voice. The Nara smirked.

"That is exactly what I meant" Being the boisterous boy that he was, Kiba was about to shout something at Shikamaru but stumbled back when his face hit flat on someone's back.

"I believe we have another class, Nara-san. Do you mind if we get going?" Ishida's voice was stoic and demanding, not to say clever. He had such poise and elegance that even his words reflected that.

"Tch, what a fractious little boy you are. You may even seem a little haughty, what do you say, Ishida-kun?" Shikamaru's words made the name sound a little like an insult or maybe dirty. It wasn't a pleasant conversation but for others outside of this, the two boys may seem like they were having a common dialogue between companions. Uryu tilted his head a little and moved his left hand toward his glasses, the light making them shine a little.

"Aren't you a little impudent for a boy that does not know me that well? From what I'm feeling, you enmity isn't even directed to my sole being, that feral aura of yours speak for itself. Try to be a little more demure please; your body does not have such delusive calm at all, differing from what you want everyone to believe." Shikamaru's face turned red and left the group after saying something like 'Troublesome'. Kiba and Kurotsuchi were completely taken aback by that exchange of words. The only one who seems to have got it was Hinata.

"What did just happen?" Kurotsuchi asked after leading one of her hands to her chest trying to catch her breath. The thickness of the air that appear because of the conversation was leaving and the guys were grateful for that.

"Have faith in me, Kurotsuchi-san, Kiba-kun. You don't want to know" Ishida then chose that moment to look at them.

"Shall we go?" The other three nodded and continue their journey to Biology. Once there, Ichigo cornered his friends. Hinata was able to make a little out of the conversation.

)

"...was completely suffocating. Thank Kami that we are used to it, but Inoue was worried. What happened?!" Uryu sigh and pushed Kurosaki back a little.

"Just a heated conversation, not a big deal" Ichigo frowned.

"You let so much of your reiatsu leak out just because of a heated conversation!?" Orochimaru-sensei looked at them. The strawberry top calmed down a bit so he wouldn't make a scene. "Who are you? Toshiro? They are humans Uryu, they cannot handle that."

"Excuse me, mister 'I take precautions all the time'. They have more risk being with you than with me and you know it. Plus, don't forget that we are humans too, Kurosaki." Ichigo hissed and looked frustrated.

"You should well know that our satus is completely different, that word may not be even suited for us anymore. Any of us. Nor you, nor me nor Chad or Inoue. And obviously not Rukia. Since that day that y..." Hinata couldn't hear any more thanks to Kiba. Her best friend started asking her questions about something that the teacher had mentioned and he didn't understood. She was more than happy to help him but her mind kept going back to Kurosaki and Ishida's conversation.

 _"Reiatsu? What was that? When did Ishida-kun let something leak out during the argument? Who was Toshiro? And what did he meant when he said 'They are humans?' weren't they humans too? But he said that the word human didn't suit them. How confusing."_ The Hyuga didn't know if to ask her new friend later. But for now, she needed to pay attention to the class.

)

All of them had given their presents to Orihime and the bubbly girl was 'jubilant' (thanks Tobirama-sensei for the vocabulary lesson). Her eyes had sparkles inside and she was radiant.

"Orihime-san, would you like to come to my house later? To talk, I think it would be fun" The birthday girl jump and said in a sing song voice.

"Of course! Thank you!" before she could keep saying incoherent words, Tenten drags her away, leaving the rest of the group feeling blissful.

"We're going to change and come by later" Kurotsuchi talked grabbing her brother.

"Us too" Said Sai and Rukia followed him. Then Lee, Chouji and Shino left saying the same. Sado and Ishida left but said that for sure they would come to the party.

"I can change in your house, Hinata. You don't have a problem, right?" Ichigo tensed a little at that comment and looked at the friends over his shoulder. The Hyuga, oblivious of the stare that Ichigo was giving them, smiled.

"But of course! I still have clothes from the last times you stayed" The boy gave her a toothy grin and started walking, Hinata and Ichigo following. Since those two were behind, the strawberry top took that chance to ask her.

"Pss, Hinata" The blue haired girl looked at him "what do you mean 'from the last times you stayed'?" The heir of the Hyuga blushed and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, nothing like that Kurosaki-kun! Kiba-kun is just a very good friend and sometimes we make sleepovers in my house or in his. Please do not think badly of us" He just grinned and brought his hand behind his head while walking.

"Nah, that's okay. I was just curious" Hinata stared at his smile for a few seconds. It was so bright and so was his attitude. She was happy that he could feel a little bit better since he came here almost two weeks ago.

"Hinata, hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled "We're here, stop spacing out" Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded at her best friends with a little embarrassment and entered her house first, the boys right behind her steps.

)

"Who's missing?" Lee's voice broke the silence. Chouji took that moment to count heads.

"Deidara, Kurotsuchi, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tenten and Orihime-chan" At that moment, the door of the Main House was been knocked.

"I'll go" Hiashi's voice said from the kitchen. Everyone nodded and started doing small talk between them. "There are three at the door"

"Let them in, Oto-sama" Hinata's sweet voice said. Kiba let out a deep grunt. "What is it?" But the one who answered was Shino.

"There's a high chance that the three that are at the door are Ishida-san, Sado-san and Kurotsuchi. Kiba is probably mad. Why? Because that means that Deidara didn't come with his sister, again. How do I know this? The last ones to come will be Tenten and Orihime-san, she being the birthday girl. So, that means that everything will be delayed thanks to Deidara, again" Kiba growled as a way of saying that that statement was true. Hinata let out a low sigh. Steps were heard entering the living room.

"Sorry we're late" Ishida said once close to all of them. Their head shot up and smiled.

"No, that's okay. Deidara-kun isn't here yet, so neither Tenten-san nor Orihime-san" The heir of the clan gave him a bright smile. "Welcome to the Main House Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and..." Her eyes were as wide as plates when she saw the third person.

"You're not Kurotsuchi" That was Sai speaking for the first time. Chouji narrowed his eyes; Lee stared at the third person while Kiba stood up abruptly.

"And what the hell are you doing here, huh!?"

"Tch, troublesome" Was the only answer that Shikamaru Nara gave all of them.

"I am sorry Nara-san, but you are not the most youthful person at the moment, and your presence is bringing down the beautiful youthful moment that my friends and I spent hours of hard work in. Could you please give us an explanation to why you are here today?" Lee said from his space besides Ichigo who was simply glaring at the Nara with crossed arms. Shikamaru frowned at the group and opened his mouth to give an explanation but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Gomen, gomen! I had to drag this boy out of his bedroom, something about art, explosion and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, PINEAPPLE HEAD!?"

"Guys, I think that Kurotsuchi is here" Chouji talked between potato chips been thrown inside his mouth. Kiba and Lee snickered at Chouji's comment.

"I was about to explain that, troublesome boy" Kurotsuchi's face turned as red as her attire or more. It was obvious that she was about to burst out but her brother stopped her, putting a hand on her mouth. "My mother didn't want me to let this guy here leave the house alone for the night, so I had to accompany him here and I can only go back with him or I won't be given permission to enter the house. You all can just ignore me, but I can't got. Such a drag" He gave a quick explanation, yawning after talking 'so much'.

"Well, you are welcome Shikamaru-kun. Please feel at home" Hinata gave him a strained smile.

"Nee-chan! Tenten is here with a pretty, pretty girl!" Everyone in the room looked at Hanabi.

"Quick! Enter the dining room, now!" Ichigo finally stood up and pushed everyone into the pitch black room. Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru got pushed inside as well by the avalanche of people. "Silence everyone!" A few voices were heard outside, a conversation was help but they couldn't hear about what. Then steps and they were getting closer to the dining room. Ichigo was nervous, just as everyone else. He hoped Inoue liked this.

"So, we just wait in here till them appea..."

"SURPRISE!" Lights lit the whole dining room where, in the table, was a really big buffet (Kudos to Chouji and Kiba). Right after some clay that were sitting by some corners started making 'boom' noises and confetti shot out of them. The drawings that were on the walls took life and ran around Orihime before vanishing and became glitter that covered her entirely. Rukia was clapping and started walking to her friends, who was shocked.

"Have this" Rukia gave Orihime a big card that said 'Happy Birthday Inoue!" with some balloons on the front. Inside was the signature of all of them and words from each. Not totally unexpected, the girl started crying and the first to be there was Ichigo.

"Inoue, hey, don't cry"

"B-but *sniff* I'm so happy" she said and started crying again in his arm. Ichigo sweat dropped and looked behind him for help. The group laughed at his misery and left him with the trouble. After she had calmed down, they said congratulations to her individually. Giving Orihime her presents, food started to be taken from the table little by little while talking with each other about different manners.

"Ishida-kun, this is beautiful" Orihime said after seeing his present for her. It was a handmade dress, color blue like the morning sky and with white flowers all over it. "You didn't have to, sorry for the trouble"

"Nonsense. You know how much I like sewing and it wasn't trouble at all making this for a close friend" You could see a little blush on his cheeks and Orihime gave him one of her most brightness smiles. She turned to say hi to the next person but stop in total shock.

"Oh, h-hello. Nobu-kun, was it?" Shikamaru sigh.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara. Happy birthday" She smiled at him too and said her 'Thanks' with great energy before capturing him into a big bear hug. Wasn't she there some of the times that his group bullied her group of friends? Didn't she saw him there with them? That he, too, helped to abuse them? Why wasn't her reaction like everybody else. Even her friends from the other town treated him differently, so why didn't she?

"She's not like the rest of us" Shikamaru jumped at the sudden voice that spoke behind him.

"W-what?" Ishida stared at Orihime who was now drooling over the cake that Hinata and Hanabi had made for this day.

"Orihime. She's not the hateful type. Yes, she'd seen you with your group and had experienced your abuse, she hasn't forgotten. But, she's not like us. Orihime always tries to seek the best out of every person that she meets, does not matter what she has seen that person do." Uryu glared at Shikamaru and the boy flinched a little "She knows what you've done but what matters to her is that you are here to celebrate her birthday with everyone else. She is truly grateful, not a bit of sarcasm was inside her words. She doesn't know the reason why you are here, Orihime has faith that you came because of her, she believes that you knew. Do not ruin this day, we've gone through a lot, Inoue included. We just want to make her happy. So, please, don't do anything to ruin this" After saying all of that, Ishida walked away to talk with Chad and Rukia about something.

Shikamaru stared where the boy had gone away and thought about what he had said. Observing the birthday girl, Shikamaru noticed that she was happy. Truly happy. Groaning, the Nara ran a hand through his hair.

"What a drag"

)

"Tired yet?" Hinata turned fast, startled by the comment.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun. N-no, I'm full of energy" She threw a punch in the air and a faint smile was draw on her lips. Ichigo snorted before crossing his arms.

"Not even you believe that. We have class tomorrow. Go to sleep, I'll help your dad and sister to clean everything."

"B-but, you can't!"

"I can and I will. Now, up you go and sweet dreams" Hinata pouted and started to claim words to make another sentence but her father cut her off.

"Hinata, go to sleep"

"O-oto-sama, b-but..." Raising a hand in front of her face he made his daughter shut up.

"Go to bed, you have class tomorrow. I'll see everyone out and clean everything. Ichigo, you have to sleep too. Up, now!" Hiashi's voice didn't left room for question. Both teenagers bow to the Head of the Hyuga clan and ran upstairs.

Once in the second floor of her house, Hinata finally felt how tired she actually was. Ichigo felt it too, apparently, because the strawberry took her arm and led her to her bedroom.

"Easy, we're almost there" She nodded " For Kami, if you're like this when tired, I can't imagine how you'd been if drunk" The blue haired teen chuckled and jump at her bed when Ichigo opened the door. "Good night, Hinata" He started to walk out of the dark and cold room.

"Wait" Hyuga leaned on her elbow to look at Ichigo clearly. "C-can y-you" blood accumulated on her face making her look a lot like a tomato. "Can you spend the night with me?"

Startled and in shock by her words, the only thing that Ichigo could do was laugh.

"What? You're crazy" blushing a lot whole more, Hinata hide under her blanket.

"F-f-forget i-it. Y-you c-can go" her voice was above a whisper. Ichigo observed her form under the whiteness of her sheets.

'Fuck, she was serious' he though and seeing as she wasn't going to come out, he closed the door. Kurosaki noticed how she started shivering a little so the boy walked to her bed and lay down beside her. Hinata let out a low shriek.

"I t-thought you left"

"I thought so too"

There was an awkward silence surrounding them, none of them knew what to do.

"K-kurosaki-k…" The boy turned to look at the opposite wall.

"Go to sleep, we have class tomorrow" The Hyuga stared at his back, nodded and turned to look at the other wall.

"G-good night" She said before closing her eyes. Ichigo stared at her over his shoulder and then whispered a low 'night' to her before closing his eyes too.

 **-Thursday September 5th, 6:47 pm-**

Chatter filled the air; the creaking sound of the fire eating wood was faint but firm. People were sitting around the bonfire waiting for something. Or someone.

"You okay?" A certain orange top looked behind him once the question left the other person's lips. The boy shrugged and returned to his task of looking at all the people around the circle. "It's okay to be nervous; you can go if you want to"

"Nah, I'm okay. Don't worry" The blue haired Hyuga heiress nodded and stared at the front, where the bonfire was. Out of thin air, a ball of smoke appeared and just a second later, almost all of the people around the circle were in fighting stance.

Hyuga Hinata had taken out kunai, just like five or six people more. Nara Shikamaru kneeled on the floor with his hands together while staring at the smoke. Tenten had a scroll on her mouth; prepare to do signs at any moment. Ichigo stayed back, staring at all of them not knowing what was happening and not daring to ask. A roar was heard from the smoke second before it dissipated.

"Good, good" A man was standing where the smoke was. A cigarette on his smiling lips, hands inside the pockets of his pants. A hitai-are on his forehead. **"Shinobi Rule #17: A shinobi must be prepare for anything before it's too late to do something"** Behind the man cried a big white dog with a collar around his neck, it led to the man's hand. A gasp was heard from the other side and Kiba stood up, worried.

"Akamaru!" He was about to run at the dog but someone stop him, grabbing his arm. The boy groaned and barked at the older man.

 **"Shinobi Rule #28: A shinobi must never, by any circumstances, show weakness against their opponent"** The he let go of the dog's collar, letting him run at his owner. "Good night everyone, as you all should know, my name is Sarutobi Asuma and today's class will be just refreshing our minds" The man, Asuma, sat on the middle trying to look at every one of the students. His eyes lingered on Ichigo once he noticed the boy. "Oh, we have a foreigner here with us tonight. Would you mind standing up and presenting yourself?"

The substitute Shinigami jumped his gaze from every head that was there till his eyes finished on the teacher. Taking a deep breath, he stood up while placing both hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Um, hello" His weight shifted from one feet to the other, his eyes on the floor. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I am from a town called Karakura and came here because of personal matters"

"How old are you, Ichigo?" The boy raised his head to meet the eyes of Asuma.

"I am currently sixteen years old" the teacher nodded.

"And, why are you here tonight?" Ichigo frowned at the question but answered regardless.

"Well" He took a quick glance at Hinata before taking "I sort of had an accident with a" he cleared his throat and his eyes stood still on Asuma's "Shinobi?" when the teacher nodded he decided to continue "I made the mistake of almost giving her a heart attack, ended up at the hospital 'cuz of that" Some of the people snickered, the teacher included.

"Well, now you know you shouldn't do that" Ichigo gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, anyway. After that I realize that I don't know much about where I am or how things are around here. I thought I could treat this like any other town but I was mistaken" Ichigo dropped his gaze onto the floor once again. "So when I heard that there were classes about your way of living, I wanted to take the chance. That way at least I can pretend I know all of you a little more"

"Very well, you are welcome. You can just sit and listen if that pleases you, I'll continue with the class"

"Thank you" After that, Ichigo sat down again and let out a great amount of air that he didn't know he was holding. An elbow made soft contact with his ribs. Besides him, Hinata was smiling ever so kindly at him.

"That went well" He smiled back.

"Yeah" The man, Asuma, captures the class attention and began to talk. Ichigo just sat in the back for two hours, listening to the so called 'Shinobi rules' that these kids had to live by. It wasn't boring; he just wasn't accustomed to this. But when the end came and Hinata asked him how he felt about, Ichigo surprised even himself saying that he wanted to come again next week. The girl jumped n excited then took his hand and led him to what was his house for the time that he was going to spend here.


	3. A ghost from their 'past'

**A ghost from their 'past'**

* * *

It has been a month since the Karakura students came to Konoha. A whole month. Their hearts had been connecting with some other students but a terrible accident keeps wandering on their minds and moving inside their thoughts. The reason why they came to Konoha is still invisible, no one knows except for those five. The question is still there, what happened that day?

Let's see if we can figure it out

* * *

The chatter was nice to her ears; the morning was peaceful and joyful, if not a little quiet. Ichigo and the others were comfortable with her group of friends and that made her happy.

"It's Friday, we should hang out after school" Deidara yawned at them.

"Ignoring the way you said it, I agree with him" Orihime's eyes sparkled a little at Kurotsuchi's words and she nodded in agreement.

"We can talk about hanging out later, it's time that we go to class" Sai's voice was heard before they stood up.

"But why? You'll leave me alone. You're all together except for me. That isn't fair!" Deidara whined and then yelp when Tenten hit his head.

"Stop being such a crybaby, I'm alone too" The blond pouted but let the matter drop.

"I'll just wander the halls till I have class, then"

"You do that, crybaby" Deidara glared at his sister for her mocking tone but she didn't minded at all. "Let's go guys"

They said good bye to their blond friends and walked to History class, with the exception of Tenten. Once there, they sat down all around the classroom and waited for Madara-sensei to appeared, which he did five minutes later.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us." Whispers could be heard at his statement but the teacher ignored them. "Please be" he coughed "kind to him. You can enter" The last words were directed to the door which opened a second later.

Gasps and hitch breaths came out of the mouth of almost every student in the classroom.

"That's…"

"Yes, it's him"

"W-why?"

"It can't be, that's…"

"Introduce yourself" Madara-sensei instructed the new student and he did so.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, nice to meet you" Hinata sent a look to Kurotsuchi who stared at Kiba whom was yanking the arm of Shino and all of them nodded.

"The Sand Siblings, they have arrived" Chouji whispered.

"You can sit at the side of Kurosaki, which is behind Hyuuga" The teacher pointed where exactly he meant and the read-head followed his instructions. Hinata shivered when the boy past her and sat down behind her chair. Ichigo sent her a questioning look but she didn't noticed. The orange top touched the shoulder of Sai since he was in front of him.

"What's the matter with the eye liner dude?" Sai looked at him over his shoulder and tilted his head.

"Do you mean, you don't know?" Ichigo shook his head and Sai sigh.

"Almost three years ago, the sand siblings came to Konoha for reasons I don't remember. Many people saw them, and part of those people had the worst luck at being close to them not at the best moment. Some of those unfortunate people were Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Shikamaru and like two or three others" Ichigo stared at the shaking girl before paying attention to Sai again. "They never said what they saw but everyone knew that it was awful. They were in shock, paralyzed. Their eyes were dead and their bodies didn't react. At the same time that they were here, a few cases of deaths and people vanishing appeared. We cannot say that it was their fault but that's what everyone thinks. The only ones who know are those five but their mouths are sew shut. They never wanted to talk about it. I think that was when our group and Sasori's group started to fight each other. Before the sand siblings came, everyone was fine in each other's presence" Sai leaned over his chair and looked at the teacher. Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

'How can three people, three _kids_ make such ruckus, it couldn't be' he sent a glared to Gaara who was writing on his notebook. 'He made these two groups hate each other. How?' Then he noticed something. Hinata was shivering more than five minutes ago. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were blurry with unshed tears. She looked unstable. And he felt it. The kid, Gaara, was leaking reiatsu. A weird kind of reiatsu. It was sharp and strong, like bricks falling on your chest. Ichigo looked around and noticed that almost every student was shaking as well. He straightened his back and stared and Ishida till the boy noticed him.

"New guy, can you feel it?" The orange top mouthed to the Quincy and the nerd nodded. Hinata had problems breathing and she started to bite her lower lip. Ichigo sigh and touched the arm of the red head. "Hey there" He smiled. Gaara raised his eyes from his notebook and Ichigo noticed that the room instantly relaxed. "I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you" The boy smiled warmly at the newbie.

"Gaara" was the answer before he started writing again. Ichigo nodded and felt satisfied when the weird reiatsu didn't leaked out of the boy again.

)

)

"You're plain crazy, dude" Kurotsuchi was trying to catch her breath and holding her chest. "You actually talked to Gaara" They were all heading to the next class, Japanese while talking to Ichigo about how mad he was.

"Yeah, don't see the big deal about talking to the new kid" Hinata stopped walking and embraced herself; the one who noticed was Shino and stayed with her. Kiba, on the other hand, was fuming.

"You should stay away from that boy. I'm warning you, no one is safe when near him. Not even his siblings" He barked at him and kept waking to the next classroom in a faster motion. Chad stopped besides Ichigo like Ishida, Orihime and Rukia. They were staring at the boy.

"I don't see what's the matter with that boy" Rukia said and crossed her arms. Chad nodded while Ishida just kept staring and Orihime placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Haven't you heard?" Lee's voice interrupted the silence. Sai felt the incoming talk so he kept walking. The Quintuplets turned around to look at Lee. The boy was staring at his feet and touching his leg. Kurotsuchi was looking at him with worry.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Lee" The boy smiled at her.

"It's okay, after that I doubt something can broke me"

"After that?" Orihime asked, Chouji and Kurotsuchi stilled.

"Well" Lee licked his lips before talking. "I don't know if you've heard that the sand sibling came here three years ago" all of them shook their heads except Ichigo.

"I did, Sai told me" Lee nodded and swallowed.

"Well, it was a very tense time for the village. Kiba-kun with Shino and Hinata-san had experience an horrible moment with the three of them. Rumor says that Akamaru, Kiba's dog, couldn't stop shaking at the sight of the three siblings" They all looked surprised, even Ichigo since he hadn't heard that. "I happened to have a match with Gaara" His voice shattered mid-sentence and Kurotsuchi grabbed his arm.

"Don't talk if you don't feel like it" but Lee step away.

"No, I want them to know"

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it was very youthful and energetic but, before I knew it, an horrible pain shook my body to the ground" His fists clenched "All the bones of my left leg, hip, left arm, shoulder and part of my ribs and back were broken" Orihime gasp and brought both of her hands to her mouth. "It was said that I couldn't walk properly for a very long time and it was true. I couldn't even walk up some stairs without falling or feeling excruciating pain. But thanks to Tsunade-sama, I'm here today" He smiled at them. All was silent again and sobs were heard behind them.

"Hinata, calm down. Nothing is going to happen" They looked at Shino who was holding a crying Hinata in his arm. What exactly had those three done three years ago?

"I guess we never got over it" Kurotsuchi whispered before walking to Japanese class.

)

)

Tenten was nervous. She couldn't stop hitting the pencil between her fingers over her notebook. Two new students had arrived today. And they were none others than Temari and Kankurou of the sand. Just her luck. Weren't they supposed to have arrived like a moth ago? Whatever. But this meant that Hinata and the others were stuck with Gaara, the reason why she was nervous. True, Temari was the one who treated her roughly all that time ago but Gaara was worse. Much, much worse. She heard chatter and looked up only to see Hidan, Karin and Neji talking to the new arrived siblings. Tenten scoffed. Assholes.

They were probably trying to 'recruit' them to their pathetic group of scum.

The class ended and she flew out of the classroom once the teacher dispatched them. She was so glad that Hashirama-sensei had taken the day off, which meant that she could talk with the guys.

Her face was planted on someone's back and she lost all air that was in her lungs. Her head started to hurts as well her as face. Tenten brought a hand to her forehead and groan.

"Watch where you going" An annoyed voiced told her making her look up. It was a boy. One that she'd never seen before. His hair was baby blue and his eyes too. He had makeup below his eyes that was a green/bluish tone. A scowl was on his lips.

"Sumimasen, I was in a hurry sir" He roared and she flinched, scared until she realized that he was laughing.

"Sir" he laughed again "I'm not that old"

"What are you doing inside the school?" She asked once she noticed that he wasn't a student. The guy scratched the back of his neck while looking at the side.

"I'm looking for someone" Tenten narrowed her eyes at his answer.

"Who, if I may ask?" The boy stared at her and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you know him?" The girl stared at him wide eyed. Ichigo? Why?

"Why would you want to find Ichigo?

"So, you do know him" He stated with a grin and she cursed. "Where can I find him?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go" She moved to the side to keep walking but he grabbed her arm.

"Just tell me where he is" Tenten yanked her arm off of his grasp.

"I do not give information to strangers." He smirked.

"Smart girl. But, you see, either you tell me where he is or I find him myself and the last time that wasn't nice. For the people, I mean. I pretty much enjoyed it" The boy snickered at the thought. She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground. He seemed dangerous.

"Tenten" A soft voice called and both of them looked at the source.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" The blond shifted his eyes from his friends and the blur haired guy.

"Tobirama-sensei took the day off" He answer and stared and the guy. "Who are you?"

The guy stepped back and smirked at them with his arms on the air.

"Okay, I got the message. I'll go" He glared at the girl and gave her a toothy grin. "Until later, Tenten-chan" After that he took off and Tenten could breathe normally again.

"Who was that?"

"I actually don't know" the brunette muttered.

"Let's find the others" Tenten agreed with her friend and walked beside him around the school and outside it, where most of the time their group was. And they were right; all of them were there with solemn expressions on their faces.

"You all looked like someone died" The brunette joked and didn't notice how Ichigo tensed at her comment.

"You know, don't you?" Lee said to her without looking up. All of them were staring at different directions without talking. Deidara sat down and she looked at the side.

"I do. The twins are in my class"

"T-they r-really came" Hinata was fidgeting her fingers. "It w-wasn't just a r-r-rumor"

"It was obviously not a rumor" Sai said after her. The quintuplets ***** didn't dared to talk.

"Found ya" hot breath tickled Ichigo's neck when a voice spoke in his ear. His eyes widened and the teen brought a fist behind him, trying to connect it with the face guilty of the voice. "That's how you greet an old good friend, huh?" He was obviously amused by the orange-top actions. The other four suddenly stood up, defensive.

"Ichigo! Don't do anything stupid!" That was Rukia's voice. Hinata and the others didn't know what was going on.

"He… he is…" Tenten trailed off while looking at the guy.

"That guy, the one who was talking to you inside" Deidara finished and the brunette nodded.

"What guy?" Kurotsuchi asked without taking her eyes off Ichigo's resentful face.

"Grimmjow" Ishida said looking at the blunette.

"Guilty" Grimmjow said and grinned at the group. "Boy was it hard to find you. Hey Ichigo, why did you run away from home? Baby was scared?" He threw his head back and laughed as hard as he could. "Doesn't suit you, being scare."

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime looked concerned and Ichigo's face hardened.

"The fuck you doing here, Grimmjow" The boy growled at the blunette.

"Straight to business, I see" His eyes then captured something. Purple hair and porcelain skin. He whistled "What did I just see?" In an instant, he was standing at the side of Hinata and touching her hair. "Purplette, how nice"

The girl's eyes shot out of her sockets and she stared with fear at the boy. Then she saw how a blue light almost hit his hand but he drew it back just in time.

"Shit Kuchiki, calm down" He blew at his finger and glared and the tiny girl who had her arms in front of her body. "I came in peace"

"Like we would believe that" Ishida talked.

"Can someone say what the hell is happening?" Kiba burst out, tired of watching. All eyes came upon him but it didn't bother him.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked, leaning on the tree that they were seating under.

"You are the intruder here, Arrancar" Chad said.

"I have a name, Roberto" Grimmjow spat at him.

"It's Sado, Grimmjow" Orihime said in her sweet voice.

"I know what his name is, sweetheart, but he called me something that isn't my name so I did the same"

"No one answered my question" Kiba talked again, irritated.

"And you didn't answered mine" Grimmjow reminded him.

"I asked first"

"I can crush you like a fly" At that comment, Ichigo shot upwards trying to hit the sixth espada once more. "For fucks sake, can you calm the fuck down!?" The first to gasp was Chouji, choking on his treats. The next was Deidara and the first to fall to the ground was Shino. Kurotsuchi grabbed her knees trying to breathe, Kiba held his head, Tenten was about to faint so Lee caught her but he was hyperventilating. Sai was on his hands and knees trying keep the oxygen inside his lungs. Hinata fell to the side, whimpers escaping her little mouth.

"Stop it!" Orihime yelled and ran to the closest person, Deidara. She held him like he was her son. "You'll kill them" She cried out.

"I'll stop when strawberry here calms down" Another wave fell upon them and their faces started to paled.

"They are innocent people, Grimmjow. Take the reiatsu back to your body" Ishida said.

"Are you calm?" He asked Ichigo but the boy growled at him. Grimmjow sighed and let a little more escape from his body. Sai started gaping and Tenten fainted, her body weight threw Lee to the ground. "Ichigo, calm down" But the boy didn't listened. He darted to the Espada.

"You don't learn" The panther smirked and fear struck them inside their bodies. Cold shivers ran down their spines. This was stronger than Killer Intent.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING, ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled at her friend, trying to make him react. And he did. Guilt and regret were on his facial features once he saw his group of friends on the floor, white as sheet and shaking.

"Grimmjow, take it back" He said, trying to stay calm.

"Did you cool down?" The cat-man asked. Ichigo scoffed but drew out a sigh.

"Yes" Grimmjow tilted his head and started bringing the reiatsu back to his body.

Deidara moved slightly in Orihime's arms and coughed. Then one by one started coming to, except Tenten who was still K.O.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about" The Sixth Espada said while smirking.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?" Ishida asked to the man after checking on Shino and taking Tenten on his arms. The bluette packed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and stared down at the Quincy boy.

"I came here to explain" The Quintuplets looked up at the same time once he said that. The others that were waking up slowly and actually seeing clearly, stared at him with confusion.

"Explain?" Rukia talked this time and she gained a nod from the Arrancar.

"About what happened on August nine" They tensed almost immediately. The air could be slice down with a knife like a piece of cake if they wanted to. The others didn't dare to breathe in their presence because they felt that someone would be at their throats if they even move a single muscle in their bodies.

"What do you mean, Grimmjow-kun?" Orihime stood up to face him.

"What happen that day, it isn't what y'all think that happen" his gaze jumped from one face to the other, watching their expression with caution. "It wasn't our fault, nor Aizen spawns."

"Then whose?" Yasutora Sado walked to Orihime's side.

"What are you talki-uhm!" Sai covered Kiba's mouth so he wouldn't interrupt the foreigners. The other two that were completely conscious were Lee and Shino, neither of them dared to talk either. The Espada sat down and removed some hair from Hinata's face.

"We don't know"

"How come you don't know? You came here to explain, no do your job and do it well. And please, keep your hands off of Hinata" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's hands off Hinata's indigo hair and looked at her face with concerned. The hollow wanted to laugh but he dismantled that thought away.

"I came to say what I do know. That day, a portal opened in Hueco Mundo. The portal was sending some kind of sound all over the place and we felt the need to enter it. It led straight to the Human world and the hollows went crazy after that. That's what I know, we Arrancar tried to control the situation but some of our kin betrayed us and made chaos. I think those were the ones that decided to attack your school. They led the smaller hollows to where you were"

Orihime gasp and brought her hands to her chest.

"I-I remember something"

* * *

" _Come over here!" Tatsuki. Yes, I am sure that that voice is Tatsuki's. "Inoue, fast!"_

" _I-I'm coming!" I yelled back and started running to her. Another explosion went off behind me and sends my body flying forward. My eyes saw black for a few seconds before white spots appeared. My vision in parts but my brain couldn't react to what I was seeing yet. I blink once then twice and then I actually observed my surroundings. Debris. There was debris all over; I couldn't recognize a chair from a door anymore. The only things that were still standing and solid were the walls, floor and ceiling. And those were being destroyed too by the minute._

" _Orihime-san!" Another voice called and I looked up. A boy, black hair and eyes. Mizuiro._

" _I-I'm f-fine. Do not worry" I try to smile at him but for some reason, couldn't. I pushed my body off the ground and heard how things fell from myself and ended on the ground. Coughing a little because of the dust, I jogged to the boy and told him that we should find Tatsuki. He agreed with me and we send off._

" _Inoue, finally" The girl hugged me once we entered the classroom where she was. I winced but hug her back anyways. "You're bleeding" Tatsuki stated and stepped back, shocked. "What happened?!"_

" _N-nothing, I just fell" I lied._

" _An explosion sent her flying" Mizuiro said. "I found her under part of something; don't even know what it was" I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck._

" _It was nothing, real…" My eyes went wide when I felt the sticky and hot liquid that was sliding from my head to my back._

" _You're bleeding and you want to tell me that it was nothing!?" Tatsuki was obviously alarmed but I couldn't respond to that because the metal door of the classroom made contact with the wall at the other side, the opposite one._

" _What was that!?" Mizuiro pointed to the door and stared wide eyed at the hole where the door once was. A person was standing at the doorstep. A hooded person. I couldn't made out who was it but didn't cared when said person started shooting at us. I pushed Tatsuki and Mizuiro back while I activated my Shun Shun Rikka. I heard the 'crack' every time the person shot and I rejected the attacks. After a few of them I noticed something. The person didn't have a gun. So how…_

" _Who's shooting?" Tatsuki asked and looked at her over my shoulder with confusion. How can she not see the person standing right in front of us?_

" _Cero" I heard the whisper and suddenly it came to me. A hollow. An Arrancar to be exact. My hands shot to the front immediately to reject the attack but it was a second too late and the only thing that I could do was sent it to the roof. 'No!' I screamed in my mind when I saw how the ceiling was coming off._

" _KUROSAKI-KUN!" I yelled just before my world was consumed by darkness._

* * *

"An Arrancar attacked us and then we blacked out" Orihime hugged herself and trembled like a leaf at the memory. "It was awful" The other four and the four on the floor, that no one has notice that were awake, looked at the shaking girl.

"Then, if your kin didn't start that, who did?" Grimmjow simply shrugged and stood up.

"I just came to tell you guys that, nothing more. Now if you excuse me, I'll leave" At that same moment the bell of the school went off. The sounds capture their attention and just then they all remember where they were.

"W-wait" Rukia raised her hand. "But, Orihime said that Tatsuki couldn't see the Arrancar. Then, how did Tenten could see you earlier?"

"I was thinking the same thing" Ishida murmured. The Espada stared at the unconscious brunette on the floor.

"These kids, they have some kind of power. I can feel it. And it isn't just them; it is almost everyone on this village. They are much, much stronger than what you lot imagine. Be careful, I may not know what it is, but they do. They know that they have this power and they know how to use it. It's different from our reiatsu but feel kinda the same" After that he gave them his back "Smell ya later"

)

)

Ichigo was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

' _So, Grimmjow came here just to tell us that it wasn't their fault what happened on August 9. How lame'_ But he wasn't feeling what he was saying to he was more confused since he didn't have anyone to blame for the accident. Who was responsible for that?

"Kurosaki-kun, will you come down to eat?" Hinata knocked on his door trying to drag him out of there. Since that afternoon when they came home, he took off his shoes and went upstairs to his room. It wasn't different from other days but today he just seems…off.

"Not hungry" He replied and lay on his left side, looking at the wall.

Hinata bit her lip and withdraw her hand from his doorknob. The other had planned something to do that night since it was Friday and it was almost time for Kiba to arrive.

"O-ok. I'll be at the Barbecue, close to the Akimichi compound, with the others. If you want to come, just ask Father or Hanabi for directions." The girl glared holes at the door for a few more seconds before taking the stairs down. Someone knocked at the door. "Coming" She voiced out.

"Ready?" Kiba's bright face and smile met her. "Where's Ichigo?" Hinata stepped out and closed the door.

"H-he's actually not feeling well" The dog lover's mouth formed an 'O' and changed the subject.

 **-X-**

"And finally the princess came!" Kurotsuchi grinned and stood up to make space.

"I'm here too" Kiba said, offended.

"Yeah, we noticed" Shino said from the other side of the table.

"Then why didn't you mention me?" He asked after sitting at Lee's side.

"Wasn't necessary" Deidara said this time and drank from his cup of tea.

"Why not?"

"Things"

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things" The boy groaned and hit his forehead with the table. The group laughed out loud at his frustration.

"Too early for this kind of shit guys"

"Come on! Its 8:24 in the night" Choji burped out.

"It is always too early for this kind of shit" They laughed again and ordered some meat.

"Good night" A new voice said from the side. They all looked that way and smiled.

"Good night Ishida-kun, Sado-kun" Kiba and Lee stood up to let the guys sit with them. "Rukia-san and Orihime-san aren't with you?" Hinata looked around.

"No, they're not" Ishida said.

"Actually, Orihime said that she wasn't feeling well so she didn't came out of her room"

"Rukia said the same"

"Ichigo too" The group went quiet thinking about this. Maybe it had to do with the blue haired guy from that afternoon.

"Guys, guys. It's Friday night. Let's not give it much thought and enjoy this, please" Deidara whined when he saw their gloom faces. "It's probably nothing, please"

"Yeah, listen to your blond guy; he just wants to have fun" Some of them jumped from their seats. Some looked behind them startled and some, like Shino, Sai, Ishida, Sado and Lee, just stared back.

"It's the boy that knocked us out earlier. Such power from you, it was wonderful! A truthful rival!" Lee said loud. Too loud. Kurotsuchi groaned and punched his head.

"Shut up for once"

"My deepest apologies Kurotsuchi-san, I will shut up now and if I can't then I'll run 200 times around Konoha and if I can't run 200 times around Konoha then I'll s…" Lee couldn't talk anymore because Kiba chocked him with a piece of bread.

"Grimmjow, what a pleasant surprise" Ishida glared at the Espada over his glasses, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"I cannot say the same, Quincy"

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked in a quiet voice while chewing a piece of meat. Choji nodded while stuffing like ten pieces of said mead inside his mouth.

"Well, I was hungry and found this place when walking around." He sat down next to Hinata, pushing the whole line a little and a 'thud' was heard from the other side, clearly being a person that went to the floor. Probably Deidara since he was the one that was on the other side of the table. "Thank you, for the seat" Grimmjow said to the blond that was glaring blades at him.

Tenten ate another piece of meat from her chopsticks but never once left her eyes of the baby blue-haired guy. After a moment, he noticed and grinned at her before grabbing a piece of meat from Hinata's plate and drinking Kiba's tea.

"Hey! Look here assho…"

"Just who are you?" Tenten cut Kiba's insult mid-sentence. The dog lover was fuming and he gripped the side of the table, bending it a little.

"Name's Grimmjow, pleasure" His muffled voice sounded a little squeaky thanks to the food that was inside his mouth.

"That's not what I meant"

"Too bad, that's all you're getting from me. For more information call 1-800-fuck off" The bluette swallowed and went to grab another piece but a hand stopped him.

"That's Hinata's. You shouldn't be taking stuff that isn't yours without permission" Shino's low voice reached the Arrancar's ears. The sixth Espada rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata over his shoulder.

"Can I, please, take part of your meal?" The heiress blush but nodded.

"Y-yeah, no problem" The hollow smirked and looked back at the Aburame.

"There you go, now let go of my arm" Shino kept holding the boy's hand for another five seconds before letting go. "Thank you very much" then he grabbed another piece of meat with his finger and ate it.

"You should leave soon, they'll miss you" Ishida drank a little from his tea and stared at the hollow.

"Well, now that you so kindly invited me to stay, I think I'll take the chance. I was actually thinking of leaving tonight and it was weighting my heart since I would leave all five of you here, alone, without friends or company but now that you said that. Thank you, yes, I'll stay. I feel so much happier now. I can spend the rest of your stay with all of you" Grimmjow smiled a little and placed a hard where his heart was supposed to be. Kurotsuchi chocked on her tea and hid her mouth with her left hand. She was obviously laughing.

"You know that I didn't mean that, Grimmjow. Don't you have things to do and people to torture? Your friends and comrades would miss you dearly if you stay here" At this point everyone had stop eating, except Choji, and were listening intently to the exchange between the two. Some were amuse (Kurotsuchi), and the others were just curious to see what would happen.

"Now that you mention it" One of his hands went to his chin, making him look like he was thinking "They would, you're right" Ishida nodded.

"See, then you should…"

"Exactly. I should call them and tell them to stay here with me. Thank for the idea, Quincy" Kurotsuchi shamelessly roared and hit the table at the shocked expression of Ishida. Kiba held his stomach from his own laughter and Lee was jumping on his seat with his arms in the air. Sado placed a hand on Ishida's shoulder trying to calm him. Sai was smiling his usual emotionless smile And Tenten had her head on the table, groaning. Hinata giggled and just sat there, looking at all of them.

"There goes our peaceful year" Shino muttered and drank a little of his tea after signing. Deidara was sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed, obviously ignoring his group since they ignored him when the new guy threw him to the ground.

)

)

"I'm home" The Hyuga called when she entered her house and placed her shoes on the entrance. She was met with silence. It wasn't surprising since it was ten O'clock in the night. She walked throught the halls and then upstairs and straight to her room. Before entering, though, she sent a glance to Ichigo's room. It was quiet and dark, just as every other inch of the house but for some reason she felt worried. Why, she didn't know. Sending to the back of her mind the thought about using her Byakugan to check on him, Hinata opened the door to her room.

"Hinata?" The low voice startled her and made her jump.

"Y-yes" She answered a little shaky.

"Sorry if I scared you"

"No, that's okay. What's wrong? I thought you were sleeping" The boy shook his head to the sides and stared at his sock-covered feet that were shifting the weight of his body every two seconds.

"I can't sleep." Hinata stepped back from her door frame and walked to him.

"Why?" He looked unsure "It's okay, you don't have to tell me" She smiled reassuringly. He stared at her pear-like eyes.

"Would you…" Ichigo's voice trailed off.

"Tell me" She whispered back. The strawberry top stared back at his feet and his right hand went to the nape of his neck, rubbing it.

"Would you sleep with me tonight? I feel better when you're there" He finally muttered to her really, really low that it would have been hard to hear his words if it weren't for the silence of the night.

Hinata was taken aback by the question but kept her composure. "If it helps you sleep, then yes. No problem" He smiled weakly at her and waited. She nodded, went to her room to close the door and then walked back to him before stepping inside his room. Thankfully, she was wearing comfy clothes so she didn't have to change into her pajamas. She heard how Ichigo closed the door and then walked past her and to the bed. Hinata did the same and she settled besides him.

"Good night, Ichigo. I hope you can sleep now."

"Good night, Hinata. Thank you and sorry for the trouble" She shook her head.

"It is never a trouble helping friends" They went quiet after that and she stared into the darkness till she fell completely asleep.

* * *

Quintuplets: [kwin-tuhp-lit, -too-plit, -tyoo-, kwin-too-plit, -tyoo-]

-noun

1 **. Any group or combination of five, especially of the same kind.**

2\. Quintuplets, five children or offspring born of one pregnancy.

I put it to remark that those five are a group alone even though they are now part of Hinata's group.

Hello guys! Yes, I changed my name. I am the same person, Chuito just with a different name. Sorry, he he. Hope you like this chapter. I like writing Grimmjow, he is my favourite person to write but boy, he is difficult af. I doubt that I did it well but at least I tried. Hope it isn't too OC, don't like doing dtuff like that.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Review and tell me how it is.

Thank you little hollows!

 **-DecrescentMelancholy-**


End file.
